En plein coeur
by hopfferia
Summary: et bien, et bien ce n'est pas joli de taire ses sentiments! surtout par les temps qui court


**Série :** GW

**couple**: mystère vous verrais bien

**Note** : ben voila un petit cadeau pour la saint Valentin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et si c'est le cas ou non vous pouvez laisser un petit motlol.

Allé bonne lecture à tous

**En plein coeur:**

Il faisait chaud aujourd'hui, c'était un bel après-midi de juillet. On avait annoncé une journée de canicule. Ils avaient dit qu'il valait mieux rester à l'ombre, ne surtout pas laisser les enfants exposer sans protection, et quand bien même, il était préférable de rester chez soi, au frais. Sauf que ce n'est pas évident lorsque l'on avait une tache à accomplir, et qui nécessitait de rester planté sur le toit d'un immeuble pendant, allé… 4 heures au moins ! Heureusement qu'il ne craignait pas les coups de soleil !

Tout était près pour qu'il puisse venir à bout de sa mission avec succès, comme d'habitude de toute façon. Il était confortablement installé en tailleur et guetté l'arrivée de sa future victime. Un sourire vint fleurir son visage alors qu'il repensait à toute cette histoire, peu banale d'ailleurs.

Lors de leur première rencontre, il avait laissé passer, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que leurs sentiments iraient plus loin que le stade de l'amitié, après tout, n'était-il pas un as des relations humaines, il ne se trompait jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait de cela. Mais pour la première foi de toute sa longue carrière en ce domaine, il avait fait une erreur. Mais personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer, car qui aurait pu croire un seul instant que des êtres si diamétralement opposés, pourraient ne serait-ce ressentir plus qu'une simple et mignonne amitié entre eux. Pas lui en tout cas. Après cela, il avait voulu laisser faire le temps, pour que leur histoire évolue d'elle-même. Malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire de lui, il était loin d'aimer se mêler de la vie sentimentale des gens, il donnait un coup de main au temps, quand celui-ci était trop long à son goût. Et puis, avec la guerre, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper de cette histoire, il avait bien d'autre chats à fouetter surtout en ces temps si troublés.

Mais voila, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle était finie cette guerre, et rien n'avait évolué, mais alors RIEN DU TOUT ! Il se mit donc à douter, après tout rien n'était joué, peut-être que ça n'avait été qu'une forte attirance, un surplus de testostérone et que ça avait fini par passé lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés.

Et puis un an après leur séparation, ils s'étaient retrouvés et avaient finis par travailler ensemble, ainsi qu'avec leurs amis Quatre et Trowa (qu'il avait soigneusement aidé à se mettre ensemble) et Wufei, chez les Prenventers. C'est lors d'une de leur mission en commun, où il y eut un grave accident, qu'il avait put constater à quel point Il était attaché à Lui, normal, comment pouvait-Il résister à ce charme mélangé à cette force virile qui le caractérisé si parfaitement, à ces magnifiques cheveux de soi brune et surtout, à ces splendides orbes bleu-violet où la vie et l'amour se reflétaient à tout instant ? A ce moment précis, il s'était dit que c'était dans la poche, mais s'était sans compter la stupidité de ce glaçon ambulant. Plus rien ne s'était passé ensuite, cet idiot avait fait taire ces sentiments avant même de les avoir montré et s'était totalement renfermé, lui empêchant ainsi toute action.

Ce fut sa deuxième erreur. Alors il s'était dit qu'il n'y en aurait pas de troisième. Il avait donc pour cela décidé de concentré toute son énergie uniquement sur cet étrange être qui cherché, apparemment, à mettre sa réputation en jeu ! Il avait horreur qu'on le fasse tourner en bourrique ! Sa décision était prise, il partait en chasse !

Il avait donc traqué sa victime 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, cherchant la moindre faille, attendant ainsi le moment précis où il pourrait agir, mettre fin à cette tourmente une bonne foi pour toute. Parce que tout cela le miner au plus profond de lui, cela le détruisait petit à petit, absolument tout son univers ne tourné autour que de cela, faisant de lui la risée de ces collègues.

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait, par cette journée de canicule, assis sur le toit de l'immeuble qui se situait en face de l'agence des Preventers de Californie. Il avait fini par comprendre la faille de cet humain qui avait osé défier ses pouvoirs suprêmes. Plus que quelques instants avant que sa victime ne sorte, et enfin il pourrait passer à autre chose. Il se prépara donc, il se plaça donc en position de tire. Il prit son arme, la chargea et la dirigea face à la sorti de l'immeuble en face de lui. Il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer à leur sorti de l'immeuble, apportant ainsi sa dernière chance.

Enfin, cinq personnes sortirent. Il dirigea son arme afin de trouver sa victime. Il la trouva au bout de quelques instants. Il détailla une dernière foi les traits de son visage pour être sûr de ne pas l'oublier, il observa attentivement ce visage fin légèrement halé qui le hantait à chaque moment de sa vie depuis 5 ans, et puis enfin ces yeux, tellement bleus, tellement déterminer, tellement froid, pour le moment. Les 5 amis avançaient tranquillement vers le bord du trottoir. C'est à cet instant que tout s'accéléra.

Une des personnes, le jeune homme avec de magnifiques cheveux longs noués en natte, se précipita sur la route pour rejoindre leur véhicule, il ne vit pas une voiture qui déboulait en trombe face à lui. Sa victime se précipita alors sur la silhouette qui semblait paralyser au milieu de la route, et se jeta sur elle. Ils se retrouvèrent donc sur le trottoir, allongés l'un sur l'autre, la tête de sa victime reposant dans le cou du natté.

Ce fut pour lui le moment tant attendu pour agir, il arma son arme, et avec un sourire à faire pâlir le Dieu de la mort, il tira. Une foi n'étant pas coutume, il ne rata pas sa cible, en plein dans le cœur qu'il désespérer de dégeler. Il resta donc le temps d'observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Heero releva lentement la tête du cou de Duo, en caressant avec douceur la joue de celui-ci de son nez. Leurs têtes n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres et il pouvait sentir le souffle saccadé de son vis-à-vis qui se mélangeait au sien. Il sentait parfaitement ce corps qu'il rêvait de serrer dans ses bras depuis longtemps déjà, sans pour autant avoir eu le courage de le faire, de peur d'être rejeté. Il fini par ouvrir les yeux. Au moment où il allait se séparer de cette chaleur, il croisa les orbes violines de son aimé. A cet instant exact, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange se passait au niveau de sa poitrine, dans son cœur précisément. Une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais connue, se répandait en lui à une vitesse ahurissante, il sut alors qu'il était perdu à tout jamais dans les tréfonds de l ...

- Hee-chan ?

La voie de Duo lui parvenait comme venant d'un songe. Il observa ce corps qui lui était offert et sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il pencha sa tête et posa ses lèvres avec toute la délicatesse dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve, sur celles de Duo, qui fini par enrouler ses bras autour du corps de son gardien, pour que son petit cocon de bonheur ne se brise pas aussi vite qu'il s'était fait.

Sur le toit de l'immeuble, on pouvait voir un enfant arborant un immense sourire, vêtu d'unetoge en soied'un blanc immaculé, un carquois remplis de flèche à l'épaule,levait son arc au ciel en signe de victoire.

- alors Cupi, tu as enfin réussi ta mission ? demanda un ange qui venait d'apparaitre derrière le chérubin.

-Enfin oui ! vois-tu, même les plus grands guerriers n'ont pas encore réussi à échapper au pouvoir de l'amour. Et ce n'est pas cet avorton qui allait commencer !

La morale de cette histoire ? C'est qu'il faut toujours avoir un petit Cupidon chez soi !

THE END

alors alors qui avait deviner que ce n'était pas Duo sur le toit de l'immeuble? loool moi? espiègle ? si peu...

**PS personnel** : j'espère que cela vous a plu, moi je l'aime bien mine de rien lol! en fait je cherche des infos précises sur la série GW parce que je sais qu'ily a différents OAv, un film, des mangas précédent et continuant la série... mais je ne connais pas le nom et tout et je doit dire que tout, donc si une âme charitable qui aurait eu le courage de lire jusque là pouvait me donner plus ample information j'en serai ravie. voilou je vous laisse. bye à tous et BONNE ST VALENTIN


End file.
